Somewhere
by StopTheTears
Summary: " On ne rompt pas un lien si facilement. Moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps : je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Es-tu prêt à ouvrir les tiens maintenant ? Il faudra bien qu'on se retrouve quelque part, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? " Yaoï, Romance, Drama... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : TheLifeIsOnlyMystery (pour vous servir...)

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, Drama... Lemon envisageable...

Disclaimer : La totalité des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : NaruSasu principalement, d'autres à venir...

Somewhere.

Les choses ont changé, et ce n'est pas à Konoha qu'on dira le contraire. Grâce à sa détermination et au soutien de son maître, Sakura était passée médecin-chef, talonnée de près par Ino qui avait été placée finalement à ses côtés, en tant que bras droit. Les deux femmes s'étaient toujours dépassées pour prouver à l'autre qu'elles avaient leurs chances. La timide Hinata s'était affirmée et allait à présent enseigner à l'Académie, sous l'oeil toujours bienveillant d'Iruka. Neji apprenait à de jeunes recrues l'art du Taijustu, en compagnie de Lee. Tenten s'était donc ralliée à Kiba et Shino, préférant effectuer des missions plutôt de s'occuper de Genins tout droit sortis de l'Académie. Choji passait son temps à aider les habitants du village quand les missions n'affluaient pas. Shikamaru avait été muté près du Godaime ; elle avait besoin de gens intelligents autour d'elle et Shikamaru jouait parfaitement ce rôle. Saï était souvent en binôme avec Yamato et Kakashi, pour les missions les plus périlleuses, demandant un sang-froid et un contrôle de soi absolu.

Les anciens genins avaient maintenant dix-huit ans, ils avaient grandi, physiquement et mentalement. Ils étaient, en majorité, tous passés Juunins et non sans mal.

Mais celui qui avait, avec certitude, le plus changé, c'était Naruto. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi blond, avaient poussé, formant une touffe encore plus volumineuse et deux mèches dépassaient en dessous de son menton. Son visage abordait des traits bien plus matures, deux ans avaient suffi pour le transformer dans son intégralité. Ses muscles s'étaient amplifiés, ses épaules, devenues carrées, lui donnait un air imposant. Il avait abandonné son mètre soixante cinq pour gagner vingt centimètres supplémentaires. Mais, bien plus que ça, il avait réussi à se faire respecter de tous ses amis et de tous les villageois.

Depuis que Pain avait attaqué le village et que Naruto était parvenu à l'arrêter, la légende de Naruto, le héros, était dans les têtes de tous les ninjas, bien au-delà des frontières de Konoha.

Naruto n'était plus le gamin turbulent d'autrefois, il avait mûri mais nourrissait toujours son désir de retrouver son éternel ami Sasuke, malgré les nombreuses tentatives désespérées de mise en garde de ses amis. Il voulait devenir Hokage, c'était un rêve de toujours, mais jamais il ne pourrait l'accomplir sans parvenir à sauver Sasuke, plongé depuis toujours dans ce chemin de vengeance, alors, envers et contre tous, Naruto se lançait à corps perdu dans cette quête interminable.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et que personne n'avait entendu parler du ninja déserteur. Certains disaient qu'il était mort. Et chaque fois que Naruto entendait ça, hors de lui, il hurlait que tout cela était un ramassis de mensonges, que Sasuke était fort et qu'il survivrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient. Comment pouvaient-ils croire ça ? Comme si, lui, le surdoué Sasuke Uchiha pouvait trépasser avant que Naruto ne puisse lui mettre la raclée de sa vie... Il n'y croyait pas et ne voulait surtout pas y croire. Il avait juré qu'il le ramènerait à Konoha, qu'il allait remuer ciel et terre pour lui, au péril de sa vie.

_« Sasuke, attends-moi ! »_

Trois jours où Naruto, Sakura, Saï et Kakashi étaient partis en mission d'infiltration, bien loin de leur paisible vie à Konoha et trois jours où Naruto ne cessait de penser à Sasuke, au grand désespoir de Sakura. Lorsque son ami était dans ses pensées, il se renfermait sur lui comme une huître et il devenait difficile de parler. Il était au bord d'une falaise, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, regardant au loin, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui fasse un signe ou qu'on lui montre la voie à suivre.

« Naruto, il faut que tu manges, comment espères-tu réussir la mission sans rien dans le ventre ? » Naruto se retourna lentement vers Sakura qui le regardait avec inquiétude, les mains posées sur ses courbes féminines.

« Je n'ai pas faim, Sakura. » Sa réponse était des plus décourageantes. Elle soupira avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Ils regardaient à présent tous deux à l'horizon. Ils n'avaient plus parler de Sasuke depuis longtemps, c'était devenu quelque chose de tabou depuis qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Le temps avait mis une telle distance entre Naruto et Sakura, qu'ils avaient presque perdu cette complicité qui les unissait. Le fossé se creusait encore plus à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait que Naruto restait imperturbable devant tous ces gens qui lui criaient d'arrêter de pourchasser un fantôme. Mais comme à chaque fois, il était catégorique : il ramènerait son ami Sasuke.

Elle avait surpris un jour, une conversation en Naruto et Tsunade, son maître, conversation qui prenait des proportions gigantesques, à l'entente de la voix agacée du Godaime.

« Tu ne pourras pas le ramener, comme tu le souhaites tant, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Naruto. Grandis ! Sasuke a choisi une voie bien différente de la tienne et si tu décides de lui courir après, tu vas foncer droit dans le mur avec lui. »

Naruto se contentait de la regarder, les poings serrés, il restait étrangement de marbre, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Une preuve de plus que l'ancien Naruto n'existait plus. Le connaissant, il aurait déjà aboyé sur Tsunade.

« C'était son destin de vivre sa vie comme ça, nous ne pouvions lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait... À dix-huit ans, tu peux sans doute comprendre ça. Vis pour toi, poursuis ton rêve de devenir un jour Hokage et oublie-le une bonne fois pour toutes. » Elle lui tournait le dos, observant son village.

« Non. » Elle hoqueta et se retourna vers Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

« Naruto, tu- »

« Sasuke est mon ami. Faudra que ça rentre dans votre crâne, la vieille. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

Tsunade tremblait devant lui. Elle plongea son regard dans celui bleu lagon du protégé de Jiraya. Il restait de glace devant elle, ignorant tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire.

_« Sasuke est mon ami. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »_

Elle voyait au plus profond de ses yeux que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir ce pour quoi il vivait. Elle, comme beaucoup d'autre, avait du mal à comprendre ce lien si spécial qui les reliait. Mais ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est que Naruto tenait à Sasuke, et qu'il vendrait son âme pour lui, qu'il mourrait pour lui, qu'il se lèverait contre tous ceux qui oseraient s'interposer entre eux. Elle soupira. Si le destin de Sasuke était de vivre pour se venger, celui de Naruto était de le sauver de ces chaînes de souffrance.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je t'ordonne de revenir en vie. »

Naruto leva un pouce en l'air et offrit l'un de ses éternels sourires au Godaime, encore fébrile face à lui et sa détermination inébranlable.

« Coûte que coûte, je deviendrai Hokage et je ramènerai Sasuke ! »

Sakura, derrière la porte, laissa tomber ses cheveux devant ses yeux où de nombreuses larmes avaient décidé de franchir la barrière de ses paupières fermées.

« Pourquoi te bats-tu si fort pour un rêve irréalisable, Naruto...? » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Parce que personne ne peut le faire à ma place, c'est ma réponse, Sakura. »

Elle releva la tête dans un hoquet de surprise. Naruto se tenait bien droit devant elle, son regard empli d'une volonté sans égale.

_« Les ninjas de haute volée peuvent lire dans le coeur de leurs adversaires. »_

Ses larmes coulèrent sans honte sur ses joues. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, elle était bloquée devant lui, devant sa carrure imposante et ses yeux résignés.

Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un seul regard de plus. Tsunade ne contesta pas sa réponse. Elle savait pourtant les risques qu'il encourrait de vouloir porter secours à un fugitif qui n'en avait plus rien à faire du village de Konoha, de ses amis, de cette flamme de la volonté. Mais Naruto semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et quelque part, cela la rassurait un peu. Il n'existait plus de Naruto qui fonçait tête baissée, sans prendre conscience du danger. Sans le vouloir, Sasuke avait littéralement fait grandir ce gamin au grand coeur.

Après s'être remémoré ce passage, Sakura décida de crever l'abcès, quitte à se faire envoyer promener par Naruto.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le blond du coin de l'oeil, espérant capter son attention quelques secondes. Mais rien à faire, Naruto s'était enfermé dans un silence de mort. Elle regretta automatiquement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle avait toujours craint sa réaction si elle osait dire un mot de travers car Naruto avait déjà montré les crocs et levé le poing sur ceux qui avaient manqué de respect à Sasuke. Elle l'avait vu frapper avec tant de hargne et de colère, qu'elle avait crue, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait tuer ce pauvre villageois qui aurait mieux fait de faire profil bas ce jour-là. L'intervention de Kakashi et Yamato fut nécessaire pour contenir Naruto, bien décidé à en découdre jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier souffle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, à ce souvenir.

« Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour définir comment je me sens. » Elle osa lui lancer un regard désolé mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à regarder au loin.

« Sakura, Naruto, il est l'heure de repartir. » Ils tournèrent la tête vers Kakashi et Saï. Ils avaient déjà leurs sacs sur le dos. Leur mission consistait à infiltrer le village caché du Riz, à la recherche d'informations sur Madara Uchiha et, en parallèle sur Sasuke. Ils avaient apparemment été vus là-bas ensemble, une semaine auparavant.

Ils reprirent donc la route dans un silence pesant. Sakura en informa brièvement Kakashi, qui tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était passager, que ça passerait.

Ils parcoururent le village tout entier, et les informations qu'ils avaient reçues étaient maigres et beaucoup se contredisaient. Visiblement, on craignait grandement ceux portant le nom d'Uchiha, dans ce village...

L'équipe passa la nuit dans une auberge et lorsque tout le monde semblait dormir, Naruto tournait dans son futon. Après avoir vainement tenté de trouver le sommeil, il se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur un banc en pierre, et sombra dans ses songes. Il repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait pu partager avec le brun. Une boule se forma petit à petit dans son estomac. Oui, il lui manquait. Atrocement même. Malgré la rivalité quasi permanente, ils avaient ri ensemble, combattus ensemble. Il se demandait si Sasuke se rappelait de temps en temps ces moments, lui aussi. Des pas attirèrent son attention, se déconnectant instantanément de son monde.

Kakashi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Il fait un peu froid pour vouloir passer la nuit dehors. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » déclara Naruto, d'un ton neutre.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda Kakashi en détournant son regard du tronc d'arbre mort qu'il était en train de fixer.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que quelque chose le tracassait. Sasuke le hantait, jusque dans ses rêves. Il se demandait inlassablement comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait... C'était dur de vivre sur ces interrogations sans pouvoir mettre de réponses dessus.

« Kakashi-senseï, qu'est-ce que vous feriez si Sasuke était là, devant vous ? » Cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres, et il se devait de la poser à son professeur, lui offrant quelques minutes de considérations.

« Ce que je ferais, hein... Je pense que j'essayerai de lui parler, encore, dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la raison. Mais je doute qu'il veuille m'écouter. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé, et je ne pense pas de ça arrivera un jour. »

La mine de Naruto se renfrogna. Kakashi avait raison... Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke ne voulait rien savoir de personne.

« Mais, je pense sincèrement que tu es la bonne personne, Naruto. Tu as toujours su impressionner Sasuke, à force de te battre pour le dépasser. Je suppose qu'avec toi, il a de grandes chances de revenir sur sa décision un jour. Alors, ne désespère pas, d'accord ? »

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Kakashi souriait derrière son masque. Il y croyait vraiment. Et cela mettait du baume au coeur de Naruto. Il sourit faiblement.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, Kakashi-senseï... »

« Allez, va dormir. Nous repartons pour Konoha de bonne heure, demain. Reposes-toi. »

Naruto le remercia intérieurement et alla se replacer dans son futon. Kakashi avait rechargé ses batteries, désormais, il était sûr de vouloir secourir Sasuke à n'importe quel prix.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour repartir dans leur village, Naruto s'approcha de Sakura et se racla la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

« J'ai été bête de te rejeter hier, alors, on fait la paix...? » dit-il, gêné par son comportement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid avec sa coéquipière. Pendant qu'il dormait, il s'en était voulu de l'avoir envoyé sur les roses par son mutisme inhabituel.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Naruto n'avait jamais été doué pour les excuses.

« C'est déjà oublié, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Alors, tu accepterais mon invitation chez Ichiraku dès que nous serons rentrés ? »

« D'accord, seulement si c'est toi qui payes. » Naruto sourit bêtement. Sakura avait toujours été la plus à même de comprendre sa souffrance, et il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos à cause de sa peine inconsolable.

Au stand d'Ichiraku, Naruto enchaînait les bols de râmens sous le regard amusé de Sakura. Ils se rappelaient des missions les plus folles qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Mais la discussion tourna vite autour de Sasuke.

« Tu sais, Naruto, je comprends parfaitement ton souhait de revoir Sasuke, mais, si vous deviez vous affronter, ne fais pas quelque chose d'insensé, tout seul, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Sakura, mais je pense que c'est mon devoir d'être seul avec lui, si ce moment doit arriver. Tu comprends, nous avons beaucoup progressé, l'un comme l'autre, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée... » répondit-il, son sourire s'effaçant progressivement.

« Si tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul, alors, je te fais entièrement confiance. » répliqua-t-elle, espérant faire renaître son sourire disparu.

Naruto avait peur de ce combat, s'il devait avoir lieu. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sasuke, juste le ramener à Konoha, avec lui. Mais les poings étaient la seule façon de communiquer avec le brun. C'était terriblement excitant dans un sens, de se battre contre son égal mais maintenant qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser et devenir ami avec Kurama, il craignait de ne pas contrôler sa puissance.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, alors que rien ne présageait un combat dans les prochains jours. Naruto se sépara de Sakura à la fin de son bol. Il paya l'addition et promit à son amie de la revoir bientôt.

Il errait dans les rues de Konoha, souriant à la vue d'un groupe d'enfants qui jouait bruyamment avec des kunaïs en bois, brayant gaiement qu'ils allaient devenir ninjas. Il se rappela ses débuts difficiles à l'Académie et il se voyait en ces enfants. La flamme de la volonté scintillait intensément même dans le coeur des plus jeunes...

Des pas affolés le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Shikamaru s'approchait de lui en courant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le manipulateur des ombres essaya de reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

« Naruto, je viens d'apprendre par Ino que Sasuke a été hospitalisé à Konoha, à l'instant. »

* * *

Ca éveille votre curiosité ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Ce petit début me plait plutôt bien, un peu de bla-bla est toujours nécessaire pour bien commencer... Enfin, je crois.

Jā ne !

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ryuhei : Eh bien... Merci. J'ai été aidé par une musique très spéciale d'un groupe que j'apprécie beaucoup, alors, les mots ont coulé et ils étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Je suis en partie d'accord avec le fait que Sasuke ne peut pas être dominant, d'où ma préférence, mais bon, un bon gros SasuNaru, ça se lit bien aussi. Je vais tout mettre en oeuvre pour que la suite plaise encore plus, j'ai tellement d'idées que j'en ferai presque imploser mon pauvre cerveau ! xD. J'espère que tu suivras cette fiction sans trop te lasser et qu'elle te laissera toujours une bonne impression...

* * *

La suite, vous l'avez attendue, et elle est là...

Bonne lecture. TheLifeIsOnlyMystery.

Somewhere.

_« Naruto, je viens d'apprendre par Ino que Sasuke a été hospitalisé à Konoha, à l'instant. »_

Un voile passa devant les yeux grands ouverts de Naruto, comme la bise fraîche qui le fit doucement frissonner et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Sasuke était ici, à Konoha ? Il s'apprêta à partir mais Shikamaru le retient d'une main.

« Non, tu ne dois pas y aller. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'offusqua Naruto, repoussant la main de son ami posée sur son épaule. « Sasuke est ici et je dois rester là, les bras croisés en attendant qu'il s'enfuit encore une fois ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, on l'a retrouvé presque mort, l'équipe médicale s'occupe de lui et tu ne pourras pas le voir tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli. » répondit calmement Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais très bien qu'une fois sur pied, Sasuke repartira comme un courant d'air ! Il faut que je lui parle. »

Naruto dépassa Shikamaru mais celui-ci fut contraint de le retenir en utilisant sa technique de manipulation des ombres.

« Désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres, et elles viennent directement du Godaime, alors... »

« Shikamaru. Ne te mets pas en travers. » L'aura de Naruto se fit soudainement plus sombre, déstabilisant le Juunin qui relâcha la pression de son ombre. « Comprends-le : ni toi, ni la vieille, ni personne d'autre ne se mettra en travers de ma route, et si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise la force, n'essaye pas de me retenir. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il serrait les dents rien qu'en imaginant Tsunade lui balancer son incompétence en pleine figure mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se battre contre Naruto. Son soupir indiqua au blond qu'il pouvait y aller, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Il courait à travers les rues, à perte d'haleine. Le prénom de Sasuke tambourinait dans sa tête comme son coeur dans sa poitrine. Il était là, ici, plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il allait enfin pouvoir le voir. Voir à quel point il avait changé, quel homme il était devenu.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Naruto ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il entra et reprit sa course folle, esquivant adroitement les infirmières, cherchant désespérément où pouvait se trouver Sasuke. Au bout d'un couloir, il vit sortir Sakura et Ino. Son équipière s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette, tendue par la blonde. Naruto se rapprocha d'elles.

« Tu as déjà été informé, on dirait. » fit Ino en le regardant tristement.

« Il est ici ? Où est-il ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le voir. » trancha Sakura. « Il est fatigué, il dort. Repasse plus tard. »

« Mais- »

« Naruto, tu n'as pas entendu ? » renchérit la blonde. « Les soins qu'il a reçus l'ont épuisé, je peux comprendre que tu meures d'envie de le voir, mais ça ne sera pas possible maintenant. »

Devant tant d'insistance, Naruto ne put que rendre les armes. Il regarda Sakura. Son amie était troublée et les traces rouges sous ses yeux montraient clairement qu'elle avait pleuré et il pouvait voir qu'Ino était dans le même état.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il va s'en remettre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais son corps a subi beaucoup de dégâts... Un adversaire plus fort que lui, sans doute. Mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit en vie. C'est un miracle qu'on l'ait trouvé, il s'en ait fallu de peu. Une à deux heures de plus, et il serait sûrement mort. » répondit Ino en reniflant.

Naruto laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sasuke était du genre à se rétablir assez vite, alors, il espérait le voir rapidement. Un an et demi qu'il attendait ce moment, et il n'avait pas besoin de se battre contre lui pour le ramener à Konoha. C'était une vraie chance qu'on lui offrait, s'il avait dû le combattre, ils se seraient certainement taillés en pièces...

Il put constater que le nom de Sasuke était inscrit sur la porte.

_« Encore un peu de patience... »_

Il attendit deux interminables heures avant qu'une infirmière l'informa qu'il pouvait aller le voir, mais qu'il était encore faible et fatigué.

Devant la porte, il déglutit difficilement, sa main sur la poignée tremblait. Il était terriblement excité de le revoir mais il craignait également celui qu'il allait découvrir derrière cette porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit délicatement et s'arrêta après avoir mis un pied dans la chambre.

Allongé sous un drap blanc, le brun dormait à poing fermé. Naruto se rapprocha doucement de lui, de peur de le réveiller, puis, il le détailla, la bouche entre ouverte.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient identiques à ceux qu'il avait gardés en mémoire. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, mais il avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, le rendant plus masculin. Il était moins musclé que Naruto, ses bras en dehors du drap le montrait. Sa poitrine s'élevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration et l'air apaisé peint sur son visage témoignait des nombreuses nuits où il n'avait pas dû dormir aussi bien. Les cicatrices sur sa peau révélaient la rigueur de ses combats passés. Naruto s'attarda tellement longtemps sur ce détail, que lorsqu'il releva ses yeux sur le visage de son ami, deux onyx le fixaient intensivement.

« ...ru.. to ? » tenta d'articuler Sasuke. Rien qu'avec ces deux syllabes, Naruto remarqua qu'il avait une voix plus grave que dans ses souvenirs. Et ses yeux étaient plus sombres aussi, mais ils s'étaient étrangement éclaircis à la vue du blond, qui abordait un étonnement total. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sasuke venait de prononcer son nom et il n'avait discerné aucun mépris, aucune rage. Juste... du réconfort ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes... crétin..? » Les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux du blond glissèrent sur ses joues et atterrirent sur le sol. Un sourire empli d'un bonheur indéfinissable s'étira sur ses lèvres, faisant apparaître toutes ses dents.

« Enfoiré de Sasuke, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

Un son dédaigneux lui répondit, alors que ses yeux se refermèrent et qu'un sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres rosies. Naruto lui saisit brusquement la main tandis que son visage devint plus sérieux. Il plongea son regard azuré au plus profond des abysses noirs du brun.

« Plus jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais. » Sasuke ne répondit pas et dévia son regard. Le plafond de sa chambre devint subitement très intéressant. Il avait envie de lui répondre que c'était effectivement terminé, mais il se trouvait à Konoha, le village qu'il devait détruire, et son obsession de vengeance empêchait cette réponse de sortir. Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, dans cet hôpital, il se demandait comment pouvait-il penser à réduire à néant un village qui l'avait sauvé des portes de la mort et plus que tout, comment pouvait-il penser cela alors que ces deux grands yeux bleus le regardaient avec tant de... tendresse... Un sentiment auquel il n'avait plus été confronté depuis bien longtemps.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Il était à bout et son acharnement et son entêtement lui coûteraient sûrement la vie. Mais le Godaime et tous les Kages n'allaient certainement pas être aussi clément avec lui et il devrait payer sa trahison, tôt ou tard. Fallait-il s'enfuir une fois de plus, en allant se reconstruire sur des terres inconnues où personne ne voudrait sa tête ? Ou assumer ses actes et laisser les Kages décider de son sort... En regardant Naruto attentivement, il n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Il avait fauté, alors autant les laisser trancher. S'il devait mourir, il aurait au moins réussi à trouver la paix.

« Ne penses pas à des choses si sombres, alors que je suis à côté de toi, Sasuke. »

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Alors comme ça, Naruto parvenait à lire dans ses pensées, juste par le contact de sa main contre la sienne ? Il avait évolué... Et grandis. Il était un plus grand que lui mais n'en formalisa pas.

« Je te protégerai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? La vieille effacera tout ce qui te concerne et tu pourras repartir de zéro. »

« Si... confiant. » murmura Sasuke. « Mais je doute que ça soit si simple... »

« Je te promets qu'ils te laisseront tranquille. » affirma Naruto en resserrant sa poigne sur la main du brun.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke sourit franchement. Naruto débordait de détermination en ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin. Sa main chaude posée sur la sienne le rassurait un peu, il savait que maintenant qu'il était entre les mains de Konoha, il risquait la peine de mort... Et le Raikage appuierait avec certitude cette demande.

Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. S'être enfui comme un voleur, avoir trahi son village, avoir tué... La mort était ce qu'il méritait.

Sa vie était bâtie sur des mensonges et il devait en payer le prix. S'il devait vivre, sur quoi se bâtirait-elle à présent ? Sur des regrets qui le rongeraient jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure ?

Il avait tué Itachi, son frère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de vivre, qui l'avait aimé plus que lui-même, plus que sa propre vie... S'il avait su la vérité sur lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

Non... Ça aurait été inévitable... Tous les plans concoctés pour décimer son clan étaient prévus bien avant sa naissance, il n'aurait rien pu empêcher, à part, peut-être, de haïr si fort son frère...

Mais la vie était faite ainsi et il la trouvera terriblement injuste et cruelle.

Dans le néant dans lequel il s'était retranché, le transformant en un vengeur dénué de tous sentiments, un rayon de soleil avait réussi à percer. Et il répondait au doux nom de Naruto...

Une larme roula contre sa tempe, sans se presser, forçant Sasuke a libéré cette sensibilité oubliée à son ami qui le regardait toujours avec tant de convictions.

_« Eh merde... »_

* * *

Oui, je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que l'autre, mais il ne faut pas tout bousculer...

Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt pour la suite.

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ryuhei : Merci du compliment, ça me boost encore plus pour la suite. Des beaux chapitres , tu dis ? Hm, ça ne va pas être tout rose pour nos deux protagonistes, surtout avec l'intervention de certains personnages... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, haha. Reste bien accrochée à ton écran surtout, parce que tu vas être surprise. ;)

Elikia : Ah, ça fait chaud au coeur de lire une review aussi sympathique. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour nos deux futurs tourtereaux. Merci de ton soutien.

Principalement dans ce chapitre, un point de vue de Kakashi à propos de Sasuke et Naruto...

Bonne lecture. TheLifeIsOnlyMystery.

Somewhere.

_Une larme roula contre sa tempe, sans se presser, forçant Sasuke a libéré cette sensibilité oubliée à son ami qui le regardait toujours avec tant de convictions._

_« Eh merde... »_

Naruto ne calculait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il passait au chevet de Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, il allait être jugé et obtenir la sentence qu'on allait lui infliger.

Maladroitement, le blond l'aida à sortir de son lit, où il était allongé depuis maintenant quatre jours, et à s'habiller.

Sasuke remarqua effectivement que Naruto le dépassait d'une bonne tête et fit la moue à ce constat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Naruto dans un rire qui se voulait léger.

« Tu es plus grand que moi. » déclara le brun, dans une adorable grimace.

« Ah, ça. Mais tu sais, Sasuke, il n'y a pas que ça qui cloche. »

Le blond tripota les muscles de son ami qui le repoussa instantanément. Il enferma la nuque du blond dans le creux que son coude et s'apprêta à lui porter un coup amical, sous les rires de Naruto, quand Sakura fit irruption dans la chambre. Elle les fixa quelques secondes, repensant à leurs chamailleries lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Revenant à la réalité, elle reprit tout son sérieux.

« Sasuke, c'est l'heure. »

Le brun relâcha Naruto et se tendit irrémédiablement. Il se tenait droit comme un i, le stress prenant discrètement possession de son corps, mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

« D'accord. » répondit-il simplement. Il suivit Sakura, Naruto à sa suite.

Dans les rues de Konoha, tous les habitants les dévisagèrent. Sasuke sentait les regards sur lui, mais avança comme si de rien n'était. Nombreux étaient les murmures et les chuchotements, mais, dans l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était ce qu'avaient décidé le Godaime et les autres Kages.

Devant la porte du bureau, Sakura lui intima d'entrer, ainsi qu'à Naruto. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et se plaça à côté du blond. Kakashi se trouvait là également, examinant le brun de son seul oeil.

Tsunade se retourna face à eux et soupira en regardant Sasuke.

« Je ne te cacherai pas que ton cas était un sujet délicat à présenter au conseil, et il a été difficile de prendre une décision qui conviendrait à tout le monde. Je ne te cacherai pas non plus que le Raikage a beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il te voulait voir mort. Mais le Kazekage ainsi que moi-même, t'avons soutenu jusqu'au bout. Shikamaru a présenté une proposition qui a satisfait l'intégralité du conseil. Tu seras sous la surveillance permanente de Kakashi et tu résideras à partir de maintenant à son domicile. »

Sasuke regarda du coin de l'oeil son ancien professeur. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer.

« J'aurais pu m'en charger, la vieille. » s'indigna Naruto.

« Non, tu es beaucoup trop impliqué et le conseil a été d'accord avec ce choix. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas passer de moment avec lui. » répliqua Tsunade en posant sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes. « Sasuke, nous avons conclu que tu resteras un mois chez Kakashi et tu repasseras ensuite en jugement. Alors, tiens-toi tranquille si tu souhaites avoir une totale liberté. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Naruto grommelait dans sa barbe. Néanmoins, Sasuke était sous la bonne garde de son senseï alors, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé.

« Contente de te voir, Sasuke... » fit timidement Sakura en le prenant contre lui. Il se crispa à ce contact et ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, encore trop hésitant de l'attitude à adopter avec son ex-équipière.

« Salut, Sakura... » répondit gauchement le brun.

Elle n'insista pas et lui sourit doucement. Elle avait tellement envie de faire exploser sa joie, elle qui avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour, en tant qu'ami, mais elle comprenait que le brun était encore mal à l'aise.

Certes, il n'est plus le garçon froid qu'elle avait connu, mais on voyait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nettes améliorations pour ce qui concernait les relations humaines. C'était Sasuke, après tout, c'est ça qui faisait son charme, et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Le groupe se sépara lorsque Sakura déclara avoir du travail à faire à l'hôpital, suivit de Naruto qui proposa à Sasuke de se revoir dans l'après-midi. Le brun suivit Kakashi jusque chez lui. Il lui fit une brève visite et lui montra la chambre qu'il avait prévu pour le brun. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé du Juunin, à la demande de ce dernier.

« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui t'avait mis dans cet état. » questionna Kakashi.

Le brun jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre. Mais son ancien professeur insistait du regard.

« Madara Uchiha. » répondit simplement Sasuke. Kakashi s'enfonça dans le canapé. Cette conversation allait durer un long moment et il comptait bien en savoir le maximum sur les intentions de cet Uchiha.

« Nous coopérions, certes, mais ses désirs étaient devenus bien différents des miens. Il parlait d'esclavagisme, de torture, et tout un tas de choses atroces qu'il réserverait au monde shinobi après en avoir pris possession. Un vrai discours de fou... Je n'étais peut-être pas un modèle quand on parlait de vengeance, mais tout ça me dépassait. Alors je me suis retourné contre lui, espérant l'arrêter, mais sa puissance... Ce n'est pas un Uchiha pour rien. Je me suis tiré de ses griffes comme j'ai pu et j'ai marché jusqu'au village caché du Riz, là où m'a trouvé... Et j'ai atterri ici. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je n'ai rien oser dire devant l'Hokage, mais vous devriez vous méfier, il se pourrait que Madara attaque le village d'ici peu... »

« Nous nous doutions bien de ses intentions, et le village est prêt à le recevoir. Nous le combattrons jusqu'à ce qu'il périsse... » répondit Kakashi. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois ici, je pense qu'aucun de tes amis n'aurait voulu t'affronter si tu étais resté dans les rangs de Madara. »

« Protéger le village de Konoha... C'est ce que voulait Itachi... Alors, en souvenir de mon frère et conformément à son souhait qu'il chérissait tant, je combattrai à vos côtés. »

Le regard du brun s'assombrit brusquement. Évoquer son frère défunt était encore une chose douloureuse, et Kakashi s'en rendit compte rapidement. Depuis le début de l'équipe sept, Sasuke avait toujours été son favori, c'est pour cela qui l'avait pris sous son aile, espérant lui enseigner le meilleur de lui-même, lui faisant oublier son désir inassouvi de vengeance. Il avait peut-être échoué cinq ans en arrière, mais il comptait bien se rattraper à partir d'aujourd'hui.

« Tu es courageux, Sasuke, l'Hokage n'oubliera pas d'en faire part au conseil. Un mois, hein... J'espère que ça se passera bien. »

« Vous étiez mon senseï, alors, je suppose que oui. »

Sasuke lui sourit avant de demander la permission d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, permission qui lui fût accordée. Ses blessures n'étaient pas complètement guéries, et un peu de repos ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Kakashi observa le brun qui sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, derrière la porte entre ouverte. Cette image lui arracha un sourire.

Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant, ce n'était plus le gamin prétentieux et sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait treize ans, mais derrière cette permanente assurance, Kakashi parvenait à deviner une bouleversante innocence, une émouvante fragilité, une douceur captivante figée sur ces traits endormis. Il trouva cet ange déchu magnifique, lui qui devait sans doute rêver d'un monde meilleur, où la constante peur de perdre un être cher et la douleur qu'elle infligeait sans vergogne n'existait pas...

Il n'était que la victime d'une guerre née sur des mensonges et des non-dits, arrachant tout ce qui pouvait bien avoir de la valeur et elle l'avait forcé à devenir un être ayant pour seul but de détruire, de châtier.

Mais il y avait ce petit bonhomme blond au milieu de ce sombre décor et son sourire éclatant, son amour pour autrui avait su raviver l'espoir oublié chez chaque être vivant. Il était le héros inespéré, celui qui sauvera, celui qui donnera sans compter, celui qui prouvera au monde entier qu'il y a du bon dans chaque chose...

Son regard attristé par ces pensées retomba sur le brun.

_« Naruto Uzumaki, hein... Tu fais tellement sans rien demander en retour. Tu as toujours été rejeté alors que tu ne demandais qu'à être reconnu et aimé. Tu as sauvé Sasuke de ce chemin de ténèbres et encore une fois, tu n'exprimes pas ta joie comme tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? N'as-tu pas le droit d'être heureux, toi qui nous à tous sauvé de la destruction ? Je regrette, Naruto, de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant, de n'avoir pas été un bon professeur... Tu seras celui à qui ont offrira le confort, désormais. Tu as assez donné de ta personne, je crois que tu peux te reposer maintenant que Sasuke est de retour... Yondaime, Kushina, vous devez être si fiers de votre fils... » _pensa Kakashi, dont le visage était comprimé par la douleur. Il commençait à ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme qu'était Naruto. Celui qui changerait tout dans ce monde de fous, dirigé par des êtres sans scrupules, les menant tout droit vers une quatrième grande guerre ninja.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'ai... rien à dire de spécial sur ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite...

Vos impressions ?

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews : **

capitainedelespaces : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

Liya'Oi : J'espère qu'elle le sera encore. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu seras présente devant ton écran pour les prochains.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tenais à m'excuser de l'attente. Vous étiez nombreux à me demander quand ce chapitre allait être posté, eh bien le voilà après de longs jours... Pour être honnête, j'étais plus en train de m'occuper à la réalisation de Soft. Mieux vaut tard que jamais...!

Bonne lecture.

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery

Somewhere.

_# « Grand frère, est-ce que tu peux venir jouer avec moi ?_

_« Je n'ai pas le temps, Sasuke. »_

_« Tu me dis toujours ça... Tu n'as jamais de temps à m'accorder. »_

_« Désolé, Sasuke, une autre fois. »_

_« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes pichenettes, je ne suis plus un bébé, Itachi ! » #_

Son corps bougeait tout seul. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, luttant contre ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient tant de mal mais tant de bien à la fois.

« ...tachi... Itachi... »

Il appelait son frère dans son sommeil. Il voulait le voir. Lui parler. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait qu'il apaise sa colère. Konoha lui avait arraché son frère et tout ça à cause d'idéaux foireux et d'histoires de politiques...

« Sasuke, réveilles-toi..! »

Le brun sursauta en sentant cette main sur son bras. Il arma son poing mais la desserra aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était autre que Kakashi.

« Un rêve... »

Kakashi le regarda un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

« Naruto t'attend dehors. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Il se leva et emboîta le pas de son professeur.

« Eh, Sas'ke, je t'aurais bien proposé un petit entraînement, mais je dois partir en mission ce soir, alors, il faut que je garde des forces. On... va marcher un peu ? »

« Si tu veux. » lui répondit Sasuke en souriant légèrement.

« Kakashi-senseï, je vous le ramène pour dix-huit heures ! »

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Naruto était déjà parti en tirant le brun par le bras.

Pendant leur promenade, Naruto lui expliqua tout ce qui avait changé à Konoha, durant son absence. Les rues n'étaient pas très bondées alors, Sasuke pouvait se détendre un peu et regarder droit devant lui.

Ils étaient maintenant sur un toit et regardaient les effigies des cinq Kages.

« Un jour, ça sera mon tour d'avoir mon visage gravé dans la pierre. »

« Tu y parviendras... J'ai eu écho de tes exploits. C'est digne d'un chef de village... Tu succéderas au Godaime sans problème. »

« Sas'ke... C'est la première fois que j'entends me dire un compliment aussi gentil... »

« N'y prends pas trop goût..! » dit Sasuke sur un ton dédaigneux. En retour, Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Brusquement, le blond se leva et prit sa main.

« Viens ! Il faut que je t'amène quelque part ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le brun le suivit sans résistance. Ils traversèrent Konoha et c'est essoufflé qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu.

Sasuke écarquilla doucement les yeux. En face de lui se dressait le ponton de son enfance. Là où il avait passé son temps libre à ressasser les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs.

« Je sais que c'est un endroit qui te tient à coeur. Je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir d'y retourner. »

« Naruto... » Sasuke était confus, son regard s'était voilé.

« Tu sais, il a de l'importance aussi pour moi. C'est ici qu'on s'est échangé notre premier sourire. J'avais compris, ce jour-là, que tu serais éternellement mon meilleur ami. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux avant de les basculer vers le ponton en bois, se revoyant dans ses jeunes années.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher timidement, reflétant sa couleur orangée dans l'eau. Naruto reprit la main du brun dans la sienne et l'intima à le suivre pour s'asseoir au bord de la plate-forme flottante.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est étrange... Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien... Cette pression permanente que j'avais sur mes épaules s'est volatilisée... Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'est depuis que je suis revenu.. » Naruto le regardait attentivement. Il semblait chercher ses mots, le regard perdu dans l'eau.

« Et c'est aussi en grande partie grâce à toi. » Sasuke releva les yeux. Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, comme si depuis toutes ces années sans avoir été ensemble n'avaient rien changé.

Naruto partit finalement dans un rire gêné et se gratta la joue.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Sas'ke... » répondit-il, rougissant un peu.

« Ne dis rien. C'est tellement mieux quand ça se passe comme ça. »

Le brun se releva et tendit sa main à Naruto.

« Nous devrions commencer à y aller... »

Ils marchèrent sans se parler, jusqu'à ce que les jurons d'un villageois à l'intention de Sasuke stoppèrent Naruto dans leur lente progression. Sasuke se retourna en se rendant compte que son ami ne marchait plus à côté de lui.

Ses longs cheveux blonds cachèrent ses yeux. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses poings étaient serrés. Furtivement, il disparut du champ de vision du brun pour se retrouver devant le villageois. Il lui saisit le cou avec colère et le colla sans douceur contre le mur, le soulevant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

« Répètes ce que tu as dit. » ordonna Naruto, les yeux toujours derrière ses mèches blondes.

Le villageois avait les yeux exorbités et haletait fortement, le souffle lui manquant. Naruto resserra un peu plus sa prise.

« Répètes-le. »

L'homme se débattait tant qu'il le pouvait. Sasuke, voyant la scène, accourut auprès des deux hommes.

« Naruto ! » Il posa une main ferme sur son bras. « Naruto, lâche-le..! »

« Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça. »

« Laisse-le dire, ne l'écoute pas, Naruto. Arrête maintenant, c'est fini...! » supplia Sasuke.

Mais Naruto ne faisait que serrer plus fort. Son regard se dévoila. Sasuke hoqueta. Il vit ce regard empli de haine. Une haine qu'il ne connaissait pas chez le blond. Cette même haine qui l'avait consumé.

L'homme passait par toutes les couleurs. Sasuke serra les dents et se jeta sur Naruto, le faisant lâcher prise. Le villageois tomba par terre et reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Il se traîna avec la force qu'il avait pour s'éloigner le plus possible du blond, qui était étendu sous Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! Je ne peux pas cautionner ça ! »

« J'ai entendu ! Ça ne change rien pour moi ! Ils ont le droit de penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, je le mérite après ce que j'ai fait. Je les ai trahi, déçu ! Tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'ils allaient se jeter sur moi et m'applaudir !? »

« Il te manque de respect ! Il t'insulte toi et ta famille ! Il... Il devrait crever pour ça ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu prends ça trop à coeur ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi...! »

Sasuke relâcha son emprise et se releva, tournant le dos à Naruto qui se remit debout également.

« J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi, Sasuke, et c'est ce que je continue de faire et de penser. »

« Tu... Arrête, Naruto... Ils ont le droit de m'en vouloir, alors, ne te mets pas à dos tous ces gens qui t'admirent... »

« Je m'en fous ! Ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est te protéger, tu comprends ?! Je... Putain, Sasuke ! »

« Il ne méritait pas ça... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges... Moi, je veux que tu vives pour réaliser ton rêve... »

« Ça serait plus facile s'il n'y avait pas tous ces crétins qui t'insultent à longueur de journée ! »

« Ça se tassera... »

« Tu aurais du me laisser lui régler son compte. »

« Il a sûrement une famille, lui aussi, Naruto. Ses enfants t'auraient détesté ! C'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu t'es battu pour te faire une place parmi eux !... Ne gâche pas tout... S'il te plaît. »

Naruto desserra sa mâchoire puis soupira.

« Désolé, Sasuke... »

« Je devrais rentrer... »

Le blond acquiesça tristement. Il le raccompagna jusque chez Kakashi.

« Je serais revenu demain soir... Tu voudras venir chez moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Naruto... »

« S'il te plait... C'est une façon de m'excuser... Je suis allé un peu loin, c'est vrai mais... »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. C'était pour lui qu'il avait fait ça. Il n'avait vraiment pas du tout apprécié ce qu'avait dit ce villageois. Il n'avait pas contrôlé sa rage. Sasuke était la personne qui comptait plus que tout.

« J'accepte... Seulement pour te faire plaisir... »

« Merci, Sasuke... Alors, à demain.. »

Il embrassa sa joue. Ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas contrôlé. Sasuke s'était figé comme une statue. Il regarda Naruto partir sans se retourner. Et lorsqu'il ne fut plus à porter de vue, il entra chez Kakashi et sans lui adresser le moindre mot, s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_« Naruto... »_

Il sentait encore les lèvres de Naruto sur sa joue, comme une trace indélébile brûlante. C'était une sensation terrible qui lui réchauffait doucement le bas du ventre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et ce contact avait éveillé chez lui des sentiments nouveaux. C'était totalement différent du baiser accidentel quand ils avaient douze ans. Cette fois-ci, c'était consenti et, même s'il le l'avait pas exprimé, il avait aimé.

Il ne l'expliquait pas et ne savait pas pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il recommencerait, une fois qu'il serait chez lui ?

Il avait déjà hâte d'y être pour le savoir...

* * *

Bonjour..!

Je voulais mettre l'accent sur les sentiments, un peu flous pour le moment, de Naruto et Sasuke, dans ce chapitre, et montrer leur rapprochement, qui sera plus flagrant dans les prochains chapitres... Ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre cinq promet d'être plus... attractif...

À bientôt.

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


End file.
